


Monkey Land

by No_Names



Series: Monkey Land [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Animals, Comedy, Fantasy, Fun, Funny, Gen, Light-Hearted, Nature, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Names/pseuds/No_Names
Summary: A beginning of a journey! How exciting! I hope to see this turn into something fun for myself to play around with and learn from. :) Time to put some fun stuff out there!
Series: Monkey Land [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825657





	Monkey Land

You lay down, looking at the sultry summer sky, putting a hairy paw into the bag of chips and berries. Wondering about nothing. Staring at the setting sun.

"Kadaver!! Kadaver!!" Spouts a sultry voice across the horizon.

You peer over, and the sun beckons you.

The sun is radiant today. I wonder what it wants.

The sun slaps Kadaver awake from his dream of an overgrown world, letting him see both the cave with a pond he's inside of and the squeamish olm in front of him that's beckoning for aid of some kind.

"Kadaver!! You can't just sit around sleeping all day! You've got to hurry!!"

"..."

Kadaver tries to go back to sleep, letting him see the leaf he's laying on inside of the pond a bit more clearly.

"KADAVER!" The olm slams down the leaf Kadaver is laying on, throwing the young monkey into the pond against his will. Kadaver flails for his life, and not being that great of a swimmer he grabs a vine, hoping to be able to pull himself up by his own strength. Instead, a large rock falls on his head.

"AGH!!!" The young man flails aimlessly until they reach the shore, shooting gallons of water out of their throat.

"You can't just be slacking off! There is something to do! something to do!" Says the olm, getting slammed by gallons of water shot out of the monkey mans throat.

"Back off!! What're you even so excited for!!" Exclaims Kadaver, finally having cleared himself of the ponds water.

"The berry tree!"

"The what now?"

"The duke has announced that the sacred tree of power has finally started to sprout its shining fruits!" The olm waddles its arms in excitement. "And YOU'RE one of the few tasked to gather the pieces, and gain the glory of being the number one berry picker around!"

Kadaver takes a minute to take this in. "... The duke? What does the duke want to do with me? I thought nobody even knew where I wa-" Kadaver realises something "Hey wait! How did you find my secret cave!?"

The blind olm wiggles its limbs and slaps its nose. "The king has eyes and ears everywhere! We've been searching for you for two days straight actually! So most of the others should already have a head start on you!"

"Wait there's a deadline!?" Says Kadaver as they jump up, looking worried.

"That's what I've been telling you!! If you don't gather those fruits before everybody else you'll be bum out of luck!"

"Argh!!!" Kadaver paces around in a circle for a bit before coming to a conclusion, and starts to take a bit more normal paced steps towards his food stash. "Eh, whatever. I'll just ignore it this time."

"What!? Why?? We've been searching so long for you! You can't just give up now!" Exclaims the overwhelmed olm.

"It's fine, man! It's fine! I've got a secret stash of food right here anyways." He points towards a big leaf, laying in the corner of the cave "It's not like I'll be going out starving any time soon-" Kedaver picks up the rather large leaf, meant to hide all of his berries. A face of distress takes over his face as he lets the leaf down, redheaded in embarrassment.

The monkey rushes over to the olm and kneels down. "I've... Uh... I've still got time, right?!"

"Uh... As long as nobody else gets to it first, you should be fine?" Exclaims the olm. "But why are you so worried all of a sudden?"

"Argh... Hehe... Nothing to worry about, man, c'mon, it's just... Y'kno-" Kadavers stomach lets out a deep rumble, causing a vast echo in the damp old cave.

The olm, even for being a blind man, manages to look directly into Kadavers eyes.

"... You're out of food huh."

"Shut up!!!" Kadaver jumps over the blind olms head and lands on the other side of the pond. "I'm not ready to starve to death just yet, squirmy!!"

Kadaver slams the vined door open, revealing light, forcing the young olm down into the waters depths. After shielding his eyes Kadaver looks out towards the world, seeing an overgrown jungle, filled with mountains expanding towards the vast horizon, yet void of berries or signs of life except for the occasional wildflowers. Looking down, all that he sees is the steep drop of a canyon, covered in darkness. Ready to embrace him.

Kadaver jumps.

**Author's Note:**

> A beginning of a journey! How exciting! I hope to see this turn into something fun for myself to play around with and learn from. :) Time to put some fun stuff out there!


End file.
